


The walk

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is not happy because Merlin dragged him into the woods for a walk.





	The walk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the squares in my Halloween Fic Tac Toe card. The one with the leaf stuck to the sole of the shoe.

„What are we doing here? Shouldn’t we be at home preparing for Halloween?“ Arthur rolled his eyes as he followed Merlin.

„It’s called ‘a walk’.” 

Arthur could see Merlin grinning, even though he was just staring at the back of his head. “Am I a dog? Do I need to be walked?”

“Hmm…there’s a thought.” 

Merlin even laughed! He laughed at him! Arthur’s mood didn’t get any better and he kicked up the fallen leafs. “And for what?”

Stopping, Merlin turned around. “Can’t you enjoy this for once?”

“What? That it’s foggy as hell and I’m getting wet and it’s cold and generally miserable?”

Merlin sighed. “Look at all the colours! Take some deep breaths, the air is really good today! Enjoy the walk outside instead of walking on the treadmill in a stuffy room with sweating people!”

Just as Arthur was about to point out that he did a lot more on a treadmill than just going for a walk, Merlin grabbed his arm and pointed. When Arthur looked into the indicated direction, he saw a squirrel on the trunk of a big tree watching them, its tail twitching once in a while. He didn’t even notice that a goofy grin made its way onto his face. The little creature made a high-pitched sound, ran up the trunk and was gone. 

“See?” Merlin turned and smiled at him. “You won’t get to see this in the gym or at the office.”

Arthur couldn’t object to that. “Let’s see what else we might find?” He suggested and started walking again.


End file.
